


sleep sweet boy

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Туман влажным холодом обволакивает ноги...</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep sweet boy

В плохих фильмах туман, словно дождь – тянется с самого неба, закрывает собой все пространство до влажной земли. В лесу, где Стайлз проводит первые утренние часы, туман тянется за ним серым шлейфом. Наверняка, это очередной глюк из-за долгих недосыпов, но Стайлз уверен, туман не просто распространяется по земле, а хочет поглотить Стайлза.

Стайлз наступает на гнилую ветку, та с хрустом ломается. Звук выходит громким, он отражается от деревьев и исчезает в предрассветной тишине леса. 

– Стайлз.

Он оглядывается, но рядом никого нет, туман влажным холодом обволакивает ноги и поднимается все выше.

– Стайлз!

Они сидят у Дерека в гостиной. Лидия заплетает Эллисон косичку. Джексон щелкает пультом стараясь найти подходящий канал. Скотт сидит рядом и трясет Стайлза за плечо.

– Отец не положил кофе в твой утренний сахар?

Стайлз видит ресницу у Скотта на щеке. Звуки постепенно становятся громче, он слышит смех девушек и недовольное бормотание Джексона.

– Нет, просто глаза закрываются, – за словами следует жалкое подобие улыбки.

– Ты просил позвать, когда Дерек будет делать отбивные.

– Точно, спасибо.

Дорога от дивана до кухни занимает мучительные десять шагов, Стайлз, что все еще чувствует туман, в котором увязли ноги.

Стайлз натыкается на Дерека при входе на кухню. 

– Привет опять.

– Возвращайся на диван, я справлюсь самостоятельно.

– Не уверен, что кто-то из этих спиногрызов будет в состоянии помочь тебе.

– Стайлз. Вернись на диван и попробуй заснуть еще на полчаса.

– Это еще зачем?

– Твоя бессонница плохо сказывается на настроении стаи. Они ведут себя как волки, у которых подбито по одной лапе.

– Из-за меня?

– Да. Иди. Мы начнем решать проблему сегодняшним вечером.

Нет, Стайлз никому бы не признался, какие идеи пришли к нему в голову после услышанного. А Дерек будто прочитал его мысли:

– Мы попробуем вымотать тебя тренировкой, и посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

– Тренировкой, конечно, – Стайлз тяжело вздыхает и опять получает взгляд от Дерека. – Ладно, понял. Я – на диван. Но учти, ты сам отказался от помощи.

Сидя на диване Стайлз закрывает глаза и снова вдыхает запах влажного леса.


End file.
